Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-30456708-20161108222415
Name: Savoy Palak (aka, The Unbreakable Mister Steel!) *Physical Description: Male/Masculine, 5 feet 4 inches tall (162.5 cenimeters), 140 pounds (63.5 kilograms), his garish gi, human. Savo- I mean, THE UNBREAKABLE MISTER STEEL is a shorter than average human with skin more on the "peach" end of the spectrum. He wears a big pair of sunglasses, a GARISH gi of neon colors, and hot-pink boots. His hair is done up in a big, mullet-style mane that goes past his shoulders. He also seems to be the sort that works out regularly, with plenty of muscle mass. And if one were to see below the pants, they'd see he never skips leg day. Never. *Personality: Savoy is a rather excitable man, who takes every opportunity to spread the name of his alias around. When speaking about himself, he often says his full "title", and sometimes speaks into the third-person. When speaking to other people, he often refers to them as "dude" or some "dude"-based pun. Friends get the distinction of being called "bro" or some "bro"-based pun. He makes big gestures, hammy speeches, and just generally tries to act like his hero, Mister Satan. *Backstory: While a young lad, growing up in Satan City... Savoy was relatively lucky. His parents both had to work (his father was a construction worker, his mother a cashier at a corner store) but they managed to afford a cozy apartment with no major structural damages! And the landlord wasn't a member of any major criminal organizations. Plus, he got to go to school! ...Not that he enjoyed school very much. Even history, his favorite class, only got any focus or attention from him when tales of "Mr. Satan" came up. The legendary hero that saved the world from destruction at the hands of monsters and aliens, and supposedly one of the strongest humans ever to live. Oh how Savoy wanted to be like him, how he wanted to be a great and mighty hero. Unfortunately, his parents couldn't afford to send him to the Satan Legend school of martial arts and put a roof over his head. Nor could he himself manage to make the original cut when he tried out. But he didn't let that keep him down! After all, Mister Satan didn't go to a fancy school run by another hero, did he? No, he learned from combat experience. So Savoy set out to emulate his hero in spirit and action, making a "unique" costume, getting big hair... badass facial hair... and kick-boxing lessons at the local rec center. Then, a year before graduation, he went to his first tournament with his class... And he got his rear end handed to him. He won a few battles, but most of the other competitors had been at it way longer than he was. And they wiped the floor with him, especially after he got tired from fighting half of the other fighters. Did I mention it was a round-robin style tournament? Either way, he learned... he needed more than just classes and drive, he needed experience. So he joined a back-alley fighting ring, choosing an alians of Mister Steel, thus putting his lessons into use more than a few times a week. He did it every. Single. Day. No matter how injured he was from the previous day's bout. After graduating highschool, he joined the ring full-time, and began to actually win more matches than he lost. He attracted more and more attention to that circle of fighters, in addition to challengers that were just amazed at his continued theatrics and existence. After one particularly tough bout against a fighter twice his size and many times his mass... he was pulled aside by a mysterious stranger. A stranger that offered him the chance to learn a whole new type of fighting. Savoy jumped at the chance, and threw himself into this new training. He learned the basics of manipulating a source of energy called "ki"... originally disbelieving its existence like many that followed Mr. Satan. But upon learning how to sense the energy, direct it towards punches that could break boulders, and even fly, he coud no longer doubt its existence. Nor its effectiveness after he easily won his next fight. After watching him win, the mysterious stranger left Savoy. And Savoy left the circle of fighters and Satan City, unable to be satisfied with his now-easy victories, and how far he still was from becoming a true hero and warrior like his city's namesake. Now, he searches for chances to further train and hone his skills, a rival to compare himself to, and a nemesis to defeat. *TL:DR Backstory - A Mr. Satan fanboy/idolizer that learned about ki manipulation. He's seeking to make his alias' name known, and to further hone his fledgeling skills. He wants a master, or masters, to learn under. He wants a rival to compare himself to while he trains. He wants a nemesis to fight and defeat, or a score of villains to stop. And most of all... he wants to be a hero. He wants to truly become... THE UNBREAKABLE MISTER STEEL! *System Information: Purebreed Human (Bonus: Arcane attacks deal x1.25 damage); Skills - Supernatural Power: Either gain 10% Damage Resist, x1.2 Current Health, or x1.1 Speed and Strength, choose which is active when using skill, lasts 3 turns, once per battle, 2 Rush Count 100 stamina to activate. Good Deals: Purchase Shop Items at x0.75 their cost.